Island Watlz
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Seychelles has been invited to stay at her friend Iceland's house, but what is this about learning how to waltz? Rated T because of Denmark
1. Chapter 1

Emil: Iceland

Victoria: Seychelles

* * *

Seychelles was so excited! She was literally bouncing in her seat as the plane was landing. Why? Well Seychelles has recently become friends with Iceland and he invited her over. He was really awkward and nervous when he did though, but Seychelles thought it was cute. As soon as she exited the plane she felt slightly nervous; 'what if I do something offensive? Does it matter I can't speak Icelandic? Oh dear' All sorts of bad scenarios went through her mind. But all her worry went away when she saw Iceland waiting for her at the end of the platform. She ran towards the Icelandic and completely glomped him. He was startled at first but eventually hugged back awkwardly "H-how was your flight Victoria?" She looked up at him and smiled warmly "It was fun thanks." 'She always does that' Iceland thought 'she always had this smile it was like a portable sun, you know she might be the cause of global warming.' "Emil?" Iceland was pulled out of his thoughts when Seychelles was only inches away from his face. Iceland turned a beet red "y-yea?" he asked trying to calm his heart beat. "Are you ok? Your face is all red" she put her hand to both his cheeks then pressed their foreheads together. "You don't seem to have a fever" Emil jumped back "n-no I'm fine" he stuttered out. This action caused Seychelles to raise an eyebrow but shrugged it off, "so" Emil started after he calmed himself down. "I guess we should go to my house and you can set your stuff down." Victoria turned to him and gave the Icelandic a warm smile "Sure" this made Emil's cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"OK" Emil grabbed her luggage and the two started for the airport to hail a cab.

* * *

What do you think? It's an experiment so please like and review for more. This actually passed off a picture.


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi ride was filled with a comfortable silence unless Seychelles asked about something. But what was plainly obvious was that Iceland was nervous out of his mind; his palms were sweaty and clammy and he kept tugging at his hair thinking it was a mess. Basically he was freaking out worse than a teenage girl on her first date but as he was freaking out he didn't notice a certain puffin slowly make his way to their guest. "Hey toots" Seychelles looked down at the bird and giggled "yes" "you like that punk over there right?" This caught the supposed "Punk's" attention "Mr. Puffin!" Victoria blushed and giggled as the two fought over the bird's bluntness, which was one of the things Seychelles liked about the Icelandic island he was stubborn but was a sweetie on the inside. She wanted that side all to herself; he was sweet like the licorice he ate all the time. "Hey Emil" he turned to her "y-yea?" he was surprised to suddenly feel a warm pair of lips on his. His eyes widen at the sudden contact but slowly closed his eyes and kissed back the kiss was short but sweet Iceland took notice that she tasted like sunshine, and Seychelles couldn't help but admire the fact he tasted cool and fresh like a bay.

"Um…you two we're here"

The two quickly separated from the new found voice and saw the taxi driver staring at them.

* * *

Sorry I cut this short because I'm working on crap for the new school year


	3. Chapter 3

After Iceland paid the now uncomfortable taxi driver he escorted Seychelles into his home and showed her to the guest room. The room was decent size with blue walls and white boarders and a queen size bed. Victoria's eyes sparkled with amazement as she entered the room; she instantly flopped on the bed in a fit of giggles rolling on the soft comforter. Emil chuckled at her childish display "you can come down stairs after you unpack ok?" Victoria smiled up at him "yep can do" then went back to cuddling the pillow. Iceland took this as a sign to leave the room.

**~Time skip…15 minutes later~**

Seychelles walked around the house looking for her charming host and found him sitting in the living room humming along to classical music on the radio. He was wearing a pair of brown shorts and a white button up shirt, his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Victoria couldn't help but blush at the sight and slowly started dancing along to the soft music, her white dress swaying as she twirled. But she didn't notice a pale hand intertwine with hers and an arm snake around her waist. The two continued waltzing oblivious to the world and especially two older brothers watching the scene from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

"ohonhonhohn, that brother of yours seems to really like my Victoria" France turned to the person he came on this trip with "Yea it seems he does" Norway sighed and stood from the bushed he was hiding behind. "Where are you going?" France asked following the Nordic nation, "giving the two some privacy" Norway stopped causing France to bump into him. "Hey can you do me a favor France?" France raised an eyebrow "wi, what is it?" Norway looked up at the sky watching as grey clouds started covering the sun "tell Victoria that…I'm leaving my brother to her." France just stared at the man walking away then gently smiled "the same for your brother Norway"

As the song ended Victoria's eyes fluttered open to reveal lavender (I can't determine the color) eyes staring back at her. "A-Ah Emil I'm sorry!" she tried to back away but Iceland just pulled her closer "E-Emil, what are you doing?" He gave her no answer and just leaned in until the two were inches apart "look" Emil started " a flying fish" Victoria instantly looked around, when she looked back to complain she was stop by a pair of warm lips on hers. Victoria was stiff at first but relaxed and kissed back, when the two slowly parted they stared into each other's eyes. "Victoria, I love you" Emil said a rare genuine smile on his lips "I love you too Emil."

The two spent the rest of the day waltzing around Emil's house, an Island Waltz


End file.
